


Fruity Pleasures

by todobaku2057



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fruit, Masturbation, Minecraft, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobaku2057/pseuds/todobaku2057
Summary: After a hard day in the mines, Steve comes home to relax.
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fruity Pleasures

Steve emerged from the mine, dirt and debris falling from his clothing, the result of one too many run-ins with creepers. But, since he managed to secure a hefty chunk of diamonds, he decided to return home to tend to his farm.   
However, when he came home, he didn’t expect what he was going to see that day. A pumpkin was sitting there, one that he had carefully cultivated for weeks, nay, months.   
Something in the curvature of the pumpkin’s surface caught his eye, and he hesitated at the door, glancing back toward the squash. He carried it inside, barely aware of the reason, only knowing that he needed that pumpkin to stay with him. Traversing the kitchen, his shoulder hit against a rack of hanging carrots, which swayed with the impact.  
A feeling deep within Steve’s body carried him toward a chest in the corner, from which he retrieved a pair of kitchen shears. Gently, he dug the blade into the side of the pumpkin, carving out an especially alluring face. Glancing to the side to ensure no wandering mobs could see him through his window, he quickly kissed the side of the pumpkin’s newly crafted face. Before he could stop himself, the miner turned the pumpkin around and set the shears to work again, cutting a square hole into the back of the juicy squash.  
He unzipped his blue jeans, which felt snug around his growing erection, stripping himself as bare as the gourd that was sitting right in front of him. He leaned over and began to caress the edges of the pumpkin, feeling the natural curves of the vegetable. Feeling the pumpkin’s man-made hole, Steve's cuboid cock grew harder every minute. Above him however, chaos was brewing. The rack that held the carrots was shuddering from the impact of his earlier collision, and as he bent down to look closer at the pumpkin’s entrance, a stray carrot fell prey to gravity and descended upon him. Unfortunately for Steve (or so he thought), he had gone full commando that day. The carrot penetrated the blocky man’s hole, sending a wave of pain through his body. However, while the carrot was lodged firmly in his ass, leaving nothing but the greens poking out, he felt an altogether different sensation. An ecstasy like one he had never felt before rippled through his body, something that making love to Alex had never elicited. A moan escaped Steve’s mouth and he fell forward onto the counter, unable to deal with this newfound pleasure. Hungry with pure desire, he reached out for the pumpkin on his table, pulling it closer to him. He stroked a finger across the gourd’s surface before thrusting his angular manhood into its waiting mouth. “A-aah~” Steve whimpered, his nerve endings overwhelmed with pleasure. He turned his gaze toward the fruit impaled on his member and smirked. “You like that, don’t you?” Raising his hand above his head, he let it fall on the back of the pumpkin, which seemed to jump at the impact. Steve began plunging his cock in and out of the gourd’s tight hole until its wet, grasping force became too much for him and he planted the source block of his seed deep inside it.  
Steve’s body fell over the pumpkin, his liquids flowing out of the hole in it. His breath was heavy, and the pumpkin itself seemed to quiver from such a passionate act. He pulled out of this pumpkin, the oak wood around him saturated with semen. When he went to pull out the carrot however, he hesitated for a split second, savouring the carrots length inside of him, filling every wall of his bussy. He pulled it out, letting out a small “nngh~” as the carrot emerged from within him. Suddenly, he heard a rapping at the door.  
“Honey, I’m ho-” It was Alex. Steve could tell that she could see the scene, and there was no way out of it, as Steve didn’t have enough stamina to get up. He only could manage a few words:

“I swear, it’s not what it looks like!”


End file.
